


It's a fight you want, eh??

by Kazibel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazibel/pseuds/Kazibel





	It's a fight you want, eh??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cladoMasochist (ThePioden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).




End file.
